


[insert title for yuletide gift fic here]

by Highlander_II



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue, Ghost Soup Infidel Gold
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yuletide, bumps on the head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is working on a sensor circuit when Ryan interrupts.  (That's kind of all the summary is really, since you asked for Josh/Ryan sexy times.  And, I know I didn't write about them working out or whatever, but this is where the muse went, so I hope it's okay.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[insert title for yuletide gift fic here]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts).



> So, I know you said you wanted 'Blue', but since you never did post that torrent link (and all the ones I found were dead or broken) and I could only find my copies of 'Gold' that's what I worked with. (I can't get 'Red' or 'Purple' where I am, so I only have 'Gold' and two episodes of new 'Blue'.) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope 'Gold' Ryan and Josh are similar to 'Blue' Ryan and Josh.

Josh of Maktarish had his hands buried in the circuits of the ship. The sensors had been acting up and he needed to get them back in good working order before something really bad happened. It was just his luck that the sensors decided to go all wonky as they were passing through a neutral area so close to hostile space. Really, why couldn't they have just been going to Mars or something? [note to beta: uh, I can't remember the name of that one sector - you know, the one in 'Gold' where they faced off against those owl people - er aliens - help?]

"Hey, Josh!" Ryan of Toestaron called to the engineer and made him clack his head on a console. It made a pretty loud 'bang' sound. And a crack. He hoped Josh hadn't really hurt himself bad.

"Ow," said Josh, rubbing his head where he had banged it on the console. "Hey, Ryan," he said back as he sat up.

Ryan winced. "Sorry, man, I didn't mean to startles you and make you bump your head. That looked like it hurt."

Still rubbing his head, Josh told Ryan. "I'm fine. Just a little bump." Then he waved a hand out at Ryan. "Help me up, will y a?"

Ryan grabbed Josh's big, strong hand with his own and hauled him to his feet. "Do we need to get you to the infirmary?"

"No. Really, I'm fine." Then he kicked the console he had been working with. "But these damned sensors need to start working properly." 

Ryan, concerned look planted firmly on his face, looked at Josh and said, "You've been down here for hours. Maybe you should take a break?" as he reached a hand up to squeeze Josh's shoulder. [You know what that means, right? They're totally gonna do it. * nudge nudge *]

"Yeah. You know, that sounds like a great idea." 

So, Josh and Ryan left the open console which housed the sensor circuits to go back to Josh's room. Ryan was feeling like the corridors were suddenly way longer than usual. Had really always taken so long to get how that engineering post to Josh's quarters? Ryan didn't think so, but it felt like it was taking a whole lot longer to get there this time, [It's totally not that far from the engineering thing really.] 

Finally, after walking for what seemed like forever, they reached Josh's door. Josh turned to Ryan and said, "Thanks for the company. I think I'm just going to rest for a bit."

Ryan was disappointed as hell, but didn't let it Show. Instead, he was all, "I don't know, Josh. Inn A little worried about that bump on your head. why don't you let me come in and take a look at it for you. You know, make sure it's not worse than it is?"

Josh nodded, entirely missing all the not really subtle at all innuendo. [Though, wouldn't you think he'd have caught on by now? It's not like this is the first time Ryan's even pulled this trick. I mean, really. He does it all the time, and to Josh a lot.] "Sure. Yeah. Come on in," he said and walked into his room with Ryan right behind him.

Totally full of pretense, Ryan made a show of checking the knot on Josh's head. It was a pretty good bump, but he didn't think there was any cause for alarm. "I think you'll be fine, Josh," he said, then stretched up to kiss the bump on Josh's head.

"Ryan, you didn't really walk me to my room because you were worried, did you?" Josh asked,

"Well, no," Ryan confirmed as he tucked his hands around Josh's waist. 'But, if I'd just stopped by your engineering station and said, 'Hey, wanna go have hot sweaty man-sex' you would have turned me down. This is much better."

Josh really couldn't disagree with Ryan on that. Though, he did sometimes wish Ryan _would_ just say to him 'hey, let's go have hot sweaty man-sex'. Maybe one day he would.

"So - whaddya say?"

Josh pulled a face. "I say we get out of these uniforms and into my bed." He hoped that might convince Ryan that he could be less subtle in the future. [Though we all know Ryan won't do that, amirite?]

It didn't take them long to strip out of their uniforms. Then Ryan was right there, his hands on Josh's face, kissing the other man like he needed it more than air. They all but stopped talking in favor of all the touching and kissing. 

Ryan whispered that he needed to taste Josh's cock right now. He dropped to his knees and rubbed his palm over Josh's smooth cock. Then his tongue curled around him and he stroked him slowly to get it up.

"Please, Ryan." Josh begged, reaching down to toys with Ryan's hair.

That was all the further encouragement Ryan needed to take Josh's thick man meat between his lips and suck him all the way into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head and shaft and sucked hard trying to make Josh moan. When that didn't work, he used his other hand to tease Josh's balls until the man was nearly putty in his hands. [OMG, writing blowjob scenes is so boring. Note to beta: can you help make this less 'blah'?]

Josh curled his toes against the floor and gripped tight at Ryan's hair as he spilled his seed down Ryan's throat. [Or should they be using some type of futuristic condom or something? Did I miss some episode where they discussed safe sex? I've only seen 'Gold', a few episodes of 'Purple' and like two episodes of New 'Blue' and they never mentioned prophylactics on 'Gold'.]

Ryan pulled away and wiped his mouth. "Turn around and get on your knees," he told Josh as he got to his feet.

Josh kissed Ryan hard, then crawled into the bed and settled on his hands and knees. He looked over his shoulder at Ryan and wiggled his ass. "Come and get me, Ryan," Josh taunted. 

It didn't take long. Ryan was on the bed behind Josh, using his fingers to prepare him before he stuffed his cock into Josh's hole. Ryan moaned deep and loud as he sank all the way in. It was tight and warm and just as he remembered from the last time they were together. 

"Oh, it's been way too long, Josh. I've missed this," Ryan groaned against Josh's hot skin. 

Josh was so far gone he was no longer able to make words form in his head, much less come out of his mouth. Instead, he just moaned into the sheets and, let Ryan fuck him into unconsciousness.

When Josh woke up later, Ryan was laying right beside him, stroking his hair. He smiled at Ryan, then snuggled in to go back to sleep. That sensor problem would still be there in the morning.


End file.
